Two Seconds
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: When Raymond finds himself in Dayton what will become more kind to people or remain cold heated. He gets back to New Greenich but he can't forget the girl she met there. And when he is in need of help who will come to save him? Will, Sylvia, or the Girl that helped him?


I truly loved the movie In Time but I doubt that a sequel is coming our way so here is my take on the movie. Raymond Leon was my favorite character so obviously he's not going to be dead in this story. The start of this story begins when Raymond got shot. Guy, do you think I own this, because I don't. So here's the first chapter, enjoy!

There was a crowd in the street. The center of the low down, ill run Dayton. The people gathered around moved when they saw it was her, they parted. Her nickname was "The good Samaritan" but she never thought much of it. If it meant she gave a minute or even an extra hour or two for those who needed it; even if she didn't have the time for herself. So when the people saw her they allowed her through.

"Go home Dean, you've got seven digits and he's got five. So leave." said the girl in an intimidating voice. "Why should I? He's a time keeper, he is what you're fighting, let me end him. None of these people will care, they'll thank you." said Dean smiling all the while still holding the fallen man's hand. "I'll give you an hour, just leave." repeated the girl. The minute man walked over to her and grasped her hand like a vice until sixty of her minutes were gone. After he had left she walked over to the time keeper and knelt down beside him. Lifting his leather coat she saw his bloody left shoulder. She looked up and most of the people had gone, the show was over to them. "How am I going to get you out of here thought the young girl?

Raymond felt like his side was burning. He could feel some holding his arm tightly almost breaking it. He heard mumbled voices and the person holding him let go. He opened his eyes for a moment but the light was blindingly bright, he could see someone leaning over him, but he passes out before he could make out any more of the figure by him.

When the Time Keeper woke up he found himself on a hard bed, he looked outside of the small window and could see that it was early in the morning dawn had just broken and the first pink rays of sunshine were peeking into the sky. "Where am I?" He thought as he tried to sit up. He groaned from the pain of repositioning and the noise caused someone to walk into the room. "Where am I" asked Raymond in a strong voice just in case this was someone who wanted to get something from him. "You're lucky you're hear, if I had left you were I found you, you'd have been dead hours ago." The voice sounded like it came from a girl thought Leon so he tried to see the person in the light. "Stop moving, you're going to tear out all of the stitches I put last evening." said the figure in an annoyed voice. Raymond conceited and lay back down. He realized that the room was frigidly cold and he started to shiver, the fact that his shirt was on wasn't helping matters any. "Why is it so cold in here?" asked Leon. "Here take this." said the silhouette taking off a hoody that was grey. Leon did as he was told but the jacket barely fit him. He looked to the door when there was a small knock. "Come in." said his still unknown savior. The door was opened and sunlight filled the room. Raymond looked and was that it was a girl looking after him. She was dressed in a tight fitting tank top and black leggings that went up to her knee. The rest of her legs were covered in pink tights used by dancers. Her feet were bare on the cold wooden floor. Outlined in the door was a small girl that looked like she was about eight years old. "Em, do you have a minute to spare I haven't eaten since yesterday. "Yeah Tasha, actually I've got five minutes for you. Get yourself breakfast and get him some too alright." she said pointing to the Time Keeper when she said him. "What about you?" questioned the little girl? "Nah, I'm not hungry, plus I've got work in a few minutes you know that dancing and food don't go together. She put out her hand and the little girl took a capsule and took five minutes. Now off with you." the older girl said gave her a friendly push toward the door. "Why is it so cold in here?" Leon asked again as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry, but I really can't afford heat, it's an extra hour a month and I just can't." she said looking at him for a response. He simply nodded and then asked "What's your name?" "Ember, and you?" she asked looking up at him. "Raymond Leon. How old are you?" he asked again. "Sixteen, why?" she inquired. "Well, for one thing you're on the clock which isn't supposed to happen until your twenty five." he stated. "Yeah, well my parents both timed out when I was eight which is when I started working, and once that happened my clock started. Most people around here don't have the time for children; at least that's how it was with me." Raymond listened with coldness and he was surprised that she told the story as thought it had no effect on her. "But for goodness sake, when your eight?" thought Leon. Ember began to warm up by doing the splits and stretching on a wooden bar that was horizontal to the floor and at hips height. The door opened again the little girl was back. In her hands she held two drinks and a bagel. She set one of the drinks and the bagel on the table by Raymond's bed. The little girl looked up at the unsmiling man. Ember seeing this said "Come on pipsqueak leave him alone." Tasha giggled and scampered to Embers side. "Your mother will be calling you by now Tasha, you better go." said Ember smiling down at her. "Okay" said the little girl in a high pitched voice. She left the small apartment skipping down the road, as Ember watched her to make sure she got home safely. Ember turned and looked at the clock on the wall. She turned and opened the window to let the warmth of the sunlight into her room. After doing so she walked over to Leon's bedside. "You're clothes are in the other room, I tried my best to get the blood out. I really have to run." With that she turned and ran at a very fast gait out the door. Raymond was still laying back, but sat up and decided he would have the food that the girl had gotten him.


End file.
